


Pestle and Mortar

by lankyguy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: Arthur gets a rubdown after a joust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my LJ.
> 
> No beta nor Britcheck, it's pretty much PWP. I'm sure there are anachronisms, but have you seen the show?

Merlin walked in Arthur’s room and stopped. Morris was just beginning Arthur’s post-tournament rubdown.

Morris’ face turned up in surprise. He started to say something, but Merlin held a finger to his lips to indicate silence. Morris panicked, looking quickly from Arthur to Merlin and back again.

Arthur was dozing and apparently noticed the hands absent from his back and grunted.

“Morris, get on with it,” he moaned.

“Uh, one second, sire.” The young man squeaked. He was starting to shake, unsure what to do. Merlin slid into his place and began to run his hands over Arthur’s broad shoulders.

“Your hands are dry, oil them up,” Arthur ordered. 

Merlin grunted an agreement and smiled. This would be a good joke. Arthur was meticulous in his regimens, and Merlin inserting himself into this routine was likely to upset him a bit. Good, he thought that Arthur needed to be challenged – it’s good for him.

Merlin oiled his hands and looked up at Morris, the young man was ready to explode in fear. Nodding his head toward the door, Merlin made clear his intent. Morris looked ready to speak, but a quick look from the young warlock dispelled that thought. He turned on his heels and left quickly, carefully closing the door behind him.

Merlin smiled and bent to the job of rubbing Arthur’s shoulders.

“Harder! You’re too gentle. Get on with it,” Arthur chided, and Merlin got on with it.

He massaged his way down Arthur’s arms, taking note of the number of bruises; he would need a poultice for sure. Merlin lavished long attention on the thick, calloused hands. Then he started in on Arthur’s back. Merlin had seen it before while dressing him and was always amazed at the scars. He knew that Arthur’s body had taken a lot of punishment, but seeing the scars and bruises was not the same as touching them, as working them.

Finding himself at the small of the back, he ran a light finger over the downy blond fur. Merlin stopped unsure of what to do.

“Go on,” Arthur said from his stupor.

Merlin pulled the blanket down off the lower half of his body. He gasped a little in surprise, Arthur was naked.

Well, of course he was. He’s just gotten out of the bath, Merlin told himself. Idiot. He looked for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and went for Arthur’s feet. This elicited a squirm that brought a wide smile to Merlin’s face. Ticklish! He worked his way slowly up Arthur’s legs, pausing to replenish the oil as he went.

Merlin looked up the prone body. He had so far carefully avoided doing just that, and his eyes immediately fell on Arthur’s scrotum. Merlin’s breath caught in his throat. He coughed to cover his start, and continued to rub Arthur’s body.

He found as he got farther up Arthur’s legs that they worked themselves apart. All Merlin could think about was Arthur’s balls. What do I do? Eventually he was working the inner thigh perilously close to touching the plump ball sack. He was sweating like a horse. It did not help that the royal jewels were like a magnet – he could not look away no matter how hard he tried. 

Arthur suddenly squirmed and lifted up, readjusting his cock and balls, and Merlin almost passed out. He recovered his train of thought at a growl from Arthur, and stared at the ripe, full moons. Arthur growled again. Merlin shrugged and began to massage the muscular ass of the Prince.

He had never felt another man’s bum before, and the experience was not unpleasant. In fact, Merlin found himself enjoying it, helped along by Arthur’s response; he began to stir under Merlin’s hand. With a shock, Merlin found his fingers grazing Arthur’s bunghole, and Arthur writhed under him. Merlin’s cock stirred in response.

“Get the pestle,” Arthur suddenly commanded not looking up. 

Pestle? Merlin thought, What?! It suddenly occurred to him that Arthur had deliberately avoided looking at him, at anything, the whole time.

“Get the goddamned, pestle!” Arthur barked. He was still writhing!

Panicked, Merlin quickly looked around the room. What had started as a lark became serious. He suddenly did not think he wanted Arthur knowing it had been Merlin the manservant’s hands on his royal backside. He saw the pestle in the mortar sitting on a table in the corner and ran to retrieve it. He walked back to Arthur staring at it. It was oddly shaped, and a little longer, as these things went, than your average pestle.

Standing over the Prince, one hand held the pestle, the other drifted lazily over Arthur’s bum. He found himself absently stroking the soft down on the underside of the two perfect orbs, staring in fascination at the pestle. Realization finally dawned on him.

“Oh, my god,” Merlin said aloud before he could catch himself. 

Arthur’s eyes flew open at the familiar voice, and he tumbled off the side of the table. He grabbed at the blanket he had discarded before. Holding it in front of himself, he hid his shrinking erection.

Arthur has a hard on! Merlin’s smile came unbidden, and Arthur raged.

“What the hell are you playing at?” Arthur screamed.

“I... I… I was giving Morris a break,” Merlin protested wondering what he had been playing at.

“He’s a servant, he doesn’t get breaks!” Arthur shrieked.

“Now, we all get breaks,” Merlin veered off topic, trying to be reasonable.

“You - touched me!”

“It was a rub down.”

“You touched my –“

‘It was an accident.”

“It was not – you enjoyed it – even now you’re smiling!” Arthur countered and Merlin was.

“Well, you - you were writhing!” Merlin almost giggled. His hand flew to his mouth.

“You bastard!” Arthur flew at him, and they tumbled to the ground. “I’ll kill you!” They rolled over each other, thrashing as they went.

“Arthur stop!” Merlin yelled, his eyes flashing and Arthur stopped.

Merlin was on top of the Prince, pinning his shoulders to the floor. He was uncomfortably aware of exactly how naked Arthur was. The royal truncheon had re-inflated and was pressing pointedly into him. He felt his own cock respond, Arthur had to realize it too.

He did.

Arthur pulled Merlin’s face to his and they kissed deeply.

“If my father finds out he’ll kill us both.”

“I know.” Merlin said and began kissing his way down Arthur’s body. “Is this how the rub down ends?’

“No, never,” Arthur said and pulled Merlin up to kiss him again. “I’ve never kissed Morris.”

“I feel sorry for him then. Get up,” Merlin commanded and surprisingly Arthur offered no resistance. “Get back on the table. Let’s finish this the way you like it.”

“But…”

“Arthur, please just do what I say.” Merlin’s brow furrowed pleadingly.

Arthur lay on the table face down, and Merlin began to massage his arse again. Arthur responded. Now, knowing what to do, Merlin began to tease at the tight hole with a generously oiled finger. He pushed slowly inside and began to work his finger in and out. Arthur moaned and groaned, under him, and began to rise up on his knees, presenting his butt to the air.

One finger became two, became three and Arthur was near delirium. Merlin greased up the pestle, and gently pushed it in Arthur’s ass. Crying out, Arthur raised up on one hand, milking his own cock with the other. His legs splayed out wider and he moved into Merlin’s hand.

Merlin pushed Arthur’s hand away and grabbing the young Prince’s cock with his free hand. Arthur almost fell forward at the new sensation; he was on the brink, and Merlin could feel it. There was a moment of shock as Merlin realized that with one hand he was fucking the Prince with a stone pestle, the other he was pulling the Prince’s cock. The Prince’s ample cock, Merlin corrected, and he felt himself teetering on the edge.

Suddenly Arthur’s hand went out grabbing Merlin’s cock through his pants. It was rock hard and suddenly too painful for the wizard to bear. They both fell over the edge. Arthur shot his seed all over Merlin’s hand and the table. That sent Merlin off and he came in his own breeches.

Arthur collapsed on the table and Merlin fell on top of him, both panting heavily. With a finger, Merlin traced a line on the glistening skin beneath him. He kissed Arthur’s back and stood up. 

Merlin pulled his shirt out of his breeches, trying to hide the growing wet spot, He pulled and stretched at the fabric.

Arthur climbed up off the table. He grabbed his bath towel and wiped himself off. Merlin used his scarf to clean up the table and his hand. 

“Be sure and take that with you,” Arthur said.

“Allowing me the pleasure of a keepsake?” Merlin grinned slyly.

“Hardly. I am the Prince. My sheets and bedclothes are gone through by all the staff. If they get a look at that stain, people will wonder whose scarf that is, because it is obviously not mine. Who I’m spending my body fluids on, is state business. It will get back to my father.”

“You’re serious.”

“I am. Every eye in the castle is on me. We have to be circumspect.”

“We weren’t today.” Merlin smiled.

“No, we weren’t. Never do that again.”

“Never?”

“Don’t take Morris’ place again. Let him think your little joke backfired. Stay away for a few days.”

“But you do want to do it again?” Merlin brightened.

“No,”

“No?”

“I want to do much more than that,” Arthur said almost nonchalantly. Merlin looked at him curiously, but then Arthur turned and flashed his brightest smile. Merlin felt giddy as it fell on him.

“Now get out of here and let me get ready for dinner.”

Merlin was near laughing as he left the bedroom. He disguised his mood with coughs when he ran into Morris outside the castle gate.

“It was awful, mate. He tackled me, he was so angry. I’m lucky I’m not in the dungeon. I’m never going near him after a joust again, that’s all on you,” Merlin said.

Morris seemed satisfied with that, and Merlin ran back to his room clutching the scarf to his chest, all the way.


End file.
